The present technology relates to a reproducing device and a reproducing method in which a signal reproduction is performed by so-called homodyne detection.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-269680 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-65961 are examples of related art.
So-called optical disc recording media (also referred to merely as optical discs) such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and a Blu-ray Disc® (BD) have been widely used as optical recording media in which a signal is recorded/reproduced by irradiation of light.
It has been desired to improve recording density to increase recording capacity of optical discs.
For example, a method in which a recording layer of an optical disc is formed in a multilayered structure so as to increase recording density in a layering direction and a method in which a recording pitch (track pitch) in a radius direction is narrowed so as to increase recording density are employed.